fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Switch
Mario Kart Switch is the next game in the Mario Kart series. It follows Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the second game in the series released for the Switch, however the gameplay has been drastically changed from its predecessors as it marks the return of the "Double Dash" mechanic as a main feature. It is set to double the size of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, as well as expand the concept of Battle Mode. The game is set to release in late 2018. Gameplay Like the other games in the franchise, MKS is a Racing game where the goal is to be the first to cross the finish line in (usually) 3 lap races with 12 players each around varied tracks, all of which have their own gimmicks to them, along with items found in item boxes along the way to make the game more challenging. MKS brings back the Double Dash mechanic from the 4th game in the franchise, which allows you to choose two players in a kart instead of one, allowing you to bring out a whole new array of tricks and fun into the game. Gliding and Underwater Racing as well as Anti-Gravity return from Mario Kart 7 and 8 respectively, allowing tracks to go where they never have before. The game's tracks are closer to Wii's designs, however, with the shortcuts being more risky and more "open" so to say, with high risk, high reward kept in mind. Grand Prix is the "normal mode" so to say, which allows players to compete against CPUs in 4 track cups for first place based off of a points system, which rewards points based on your placing in the races. The character with the most points at the end of the Prix wins. Time Trials allows players to go on any track they want (of course if they're unlocked) and compete for the best time globally on the track. IF you rank in the top 10 times globally, you will have your replay checked by Nintendo to ensure you aren't cheating. Versus is similar to Grand Prix where you can play races against CPUs for the best ranking, however multiplayer is available and the rules are completely changeable, allowing for a truly customizable Mario Kart experience. Online also returns in this game, allowing players to play in online matches with other players, to increase their Global VR, a system which shows the best players online across the globe. Both Vs. and all Battle modes are available online, as well as Tournaments which are created by players, which, once joined, will make you join a team to face off in matches to earn the most points for yourself or your team in a period of time. Mission Mode returns, last being seen in Mario Kart DS. There's 100 missions, divided up into 10 "worlds", one being an extra one. Each has a miniboss and a boss too. Missions *MB means Miniboss *B means Boss Battle Battle modes are completely separate from the races. They come in many different modes in special tracks, where players will compete in arena matches against each other and many CPUs for the best score in the games. All of these games are available in Singe Player, Multiplayer and Online and are also fully customizable in offline games, including Team Battles. The battle modes are listed below- *'Balloon Battle'- An all out classic war between teams or players. If you hit someone with an item, they lose a balloon and you get a point. Run out of Balloons and you're sidelined, and lose half of your points. Press on the C-stick and you blow up an extra balloon from the points you've collected, but doing so will remove a point. Most points before the game ends wins. **'Balloon Battle (Classic)'- All the same rules apply as they do in normal Balloon Battle, however if you get sidelined, you're out. When sidelined, you get to be transformed into a bomb kart. *'Coin Runners'- A collectahon- literally. The players drive around collecting coins around the battlefield, dropping them if they get hit. You may carry infinite amounts of coins instead of the normal 10, and the number will be displayed above your kart. Whoever has the most coins at the end of the round wins. Coins now respawn over time, like in Mario Kart Wii. *'Bob-Omb Blast'- A subtype of Balloon Battle. Driving into an Item Box will instantly give you an extra Bob-Omb, which you can have 10 of at most. Bombs work differently in this mode- tapping slightly will only throw them in front of you, while holding down the item button before throwing will throw it like normal, and making it explode on contact with the ground. Otherwise, the game works the same as Balloon Battle. Oh, and Double Item Boxes show up in the last minute of the game. *'Shine Thief'- A shine spawns in the middle of the map, take it and a counter will appear. Getting hit by an item will cause you to drop the shine, and someone using a Mushroom, Star or a well-timed Cape Feather can steal your shine! Keep the shine in your grasp for 20 seconds in total to win! Your kart slows down when holding the shine, though, so stay cautious! *'Renegade Roundup'- 2 teams of 6, Renegades and Sherrifs- the Renegades must avoid being captured by the Sherrifs, who are armed with Piranha plants. The renegades must prevent their whole team from being captured by avoiding the Sherrifs and driving over P-Switches, which hold the jail cells where caught renegades are kept in, thus releasing every caught racer in that cell. The sherrifs' goal is to catch every renegade and have them all in prison at the same time. If the renegades escape for 5 minutes, they win! *'Butty Forecast'- A hot-potato game using returning item Thunder Butt. One player is assigned the Thunder Butt, and must pass it on before it strikes the player its under. If you get struck, you're out and put in as a Bomb-Kart. The time you have to pass it on decreases each time someone is disqualified. Items ARE usable with the Thunder Butt, as it is specifically edited for this Battle Mode, and the slight speed boost given during it is slightly boosted. Once a player is shocked, another random player is selected as my Butt Carrier. *'Viral Racing'- A game similar to Shine Thief and Butty Forecast, Viral Racing selects one person to start off the game as "it", sort of like tag. The player has a red virus from Dr. Mario on the top of its screen, and its goal is to infect people by touching them, and then making them join his team. Infections mean you get a slight speed boost but a debuff in item reception. Other players must try to escape the virus- if every player is succesfully infected in the time limit, the one player as the first virus wins, if at least 1 player is still uninfected, they win. The virus gets faster as time goes on, so be careful! *'Boss Blitz'- A game where players work together to beat a set boss invading one of the battle stages. There are 6 different bosses (seen below) and players are ranked on how much they helped beat the boss, with the one attacking the most getting crowned the winner. *'Star Ball Scuffle'- A bumper cars-like game, where everyone's kart is permenately stuck on top of a Star Ball from Mario Galaxy. All arena walls have been removed, and many things have been removed in place for out of bounds territory. The goal of the game is to knock people off the arena, gaining the star from their star ball, adding it to your collection in your ball. If you fall, you'll respawn but lose half of your stars, giving them to another player. The controls are similar to the Monkey Ball series. Stars gained appear in your ball, making your kart faster and harder to handle. Most stars by the end of the match. Oh, and like Super Smash Bros., items will make victims' percent rise based on the item, which'll make them easier to be bounced around. % is displayed above the kart and above the character's head on the minimap. Battle Arenas *Mushroom Canyon- A rectangular battle field seperated by a large cliff. This cliff features an army of bouncy red mushrooms, normal green mushrooms and glider blue mushrooms- use these to get to the other side. A large green Mushroom in the middle is a hectic area full of item boxes, so go there with cautions. On the cliff sides, many trees and rocks will get in your way. Battle carefully. **Battle Course 2- Now a floating battle course on an ocean, Battle Course 2 says mainly the same as its Super Mario Kart counterpart, other than the obvious graphical differences and a third dimension being added to the course. The course has palm trees and other floral decorations added around. The main difference is being able to go underwater, and anti-grav under the entire course- which has holes shaped in the walls on the other end, allowing you to fall into them and pop out on the other side by either feathering or by just driving into them on the flipside. *Pizza Place- A large, circular battlefield on top of a pizza. The arena is cut into 10 triangular sections, which randomly fall into the abyss and respawn momentarily. There are many toppings such as pepperoni and sausage to do tricks off of. Some cheese gets hot, so try for your kart not to be burned. *Double Deck- The course has now, of course, been designed to fit an HD enviornment. It has been enlargened and the map has been made taller to fit that the new top deck has support underneath and is not just a thin, two dimensional platform. The white walls have been made into a brick color and texture, and the colors of the space have now been made into brighter colors. The map is now at night and neon lights surround the edges of the course. In the middle of the top deck, the two sides of it now have a glider ramp. The center square in the bottom deck that was originally blocked off now is a half-sphere fountain. Characters Characters are split into 3 categories- Light, Medium, and Heavy- in which Light generally are the slowest but have the best traction, Medium are in between, and Heavy usually have high speed but low traction. Heavier and Lighter characters are sorted into 4 subcategories- Heavy (heaviest), Cruiser (heavier), Light (lighter), and Feather (lightest). Due to the Double Dash mechanic in this game, characters are sorted into their default teams- however these teams are completely changeable. Teams are every 2 characters below. Default Mario_-_SuperMarioRun.png| Mario Medium Luigi_MP9.png| Luigi Medium Peach_(Super_Mario_3D_World).png| Peach Light Daisy_MK7.png| Daisy Light Toad3DLand.png| Toad Feather 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png| Toadette Feather MKPC Yoshi Solo.png| Yoshi Light Birdo_YBA.png| Birdo Medium DK Strong.png| Donkey Kong Heavy DiddyKong.png| Diddy Kong Light Bowser MP10.png| Bowser Heavy BowserJr.SMG.png| Bowser Jr. Light Babymariositting.png| Baby Mario Feather BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG| Baby Luigi Feather LazyWario.png| Wario Cruiser 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png| Waluigi Cruiser KoopaTroopaMP9.png| Koopa Feather 180px-Paratroopa.png| Paratroopa Feather Baby_Peach.png| Baby Peach Feather Baby_Daisy.png| Baby Daisy Feather Spike - Mario Party 10.png| Spike Medium HammerBroNSMBU.png| Hammer Bro. Medium PiantaTree.PNG| Pianta Cruiser NokiShell.PNG| Noki Light Unlockable PrincessRosalina.png| Rosalina Medium Luma.png| Luma Feather Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png| Dry Bowser Heavy Dry_Bones_MPSR.png| Dry Bones Feather Red_Lakitu_MK7.png| Lakitu Feather Wiggler MK7.png| Wiggler Cruiser Petey_Piranha_MPSR.png| Petey Piranha Heavy Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png| King Boo Cruiser Shyguy_MP9.png| Shy Guy Feather Wacky Coco Cap Guy.png|Tostarenan Feather MushroombanditNSMBU.png| Nabbit Light Bandit MP11.png|Bandit Feather SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png| Boom Boom Cruiser PunpunSolo.png| Pom Pom Cruiser MetalMarioMK7Solo.png| Metal Mario Heavy Pink Gold Peach MK8.png| Pink Gold Peach Heavy Dixie Kong_-_Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png| Dixie Kong Light Funky Kong Artwork_-_Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png| Funky Kong Cruiser E_Gadd_Solo_LM2.png| E. Gadd Light Toadsworth2.png| Toadsworth Feather NSMBULarry.png| Larry Light Lemmy_Koopa.png| Lemmy Feather Iggy_Koopa.png| Iggy Medium WendyNSMBU.png| Wendy Medium RoyNSMBU.png| Roy Cruiser MortonNSMBU.png| Morton Heavy LudwigNSMBU.png| Ludwig Cruiser MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png| Kamek Light SMO_Pauline.png|Pauline Light CappyOpdysseyHalved.png|Cappy Feather MiiMK7.png| Mii* Varies EN_ROB.png| R.O.B* Cruiser * denotes no default partner for this character Downloadable InklingFemaleSplatoon.png| Medium Inkling4.png| Medium New_Leaf_Dual_Artwork.png| (girl/boy) Light IsabelleACaF_Alt3.png| Light LinkBotWSplotchless.png| Cruiser * denotes Crazy 8 pack character. Alternate Costumes All alternate costumes are unlockable in this game, mostly randomly through wins. ACL_MK8_Red_Yoshi.png|Red Yoshi ACL_MK8_Blue_Yoshi.png|Blue Yoshi ACL_MK8_Orange_Yoshi.png|Orange Yoshi ACL_MK8_Yellow_Yoshi.png|Yellow Yoshi ACL_MK8_Pink_Yoshi.png|Pink Yoshi ACL_MK8_Light_Blue_Yoshi.png|Blue Yoshi ACL_MK8_Black_Yoshi.png|Black Yoshi ACL_MK8_White_Yoshi.png|White Yoshi ACL_MK8_Green_Shy_Guy.png|Green Shy Guy ACL_MK8_Blue Shy Guy.png|Blue Shy Guy ACL_MK8_Light Blue Shy Guy.png|Light Blue Shy Guy ACL_MK8_Pink Shy Guy.png|Pink Shy Guy ACL_MK8_Black Shy Guy.png|Black Shy Guy ACL_MK8_White Shy Guy.png|White Shy Guy ACL_MK8_Yellow Shy Guy.png|Yellow Shy Guy FlyGuy.png|Fly Guy Snifit_New.png|Snifit ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 1.png|Blue Toad ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 2.png|Green Toad ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 3.png|Yellow Toad ACL MK8 Purple Toad.png|Purple Toad ACL MK8 Red Koopa Troopa.png|Red Koopa ACL MK8 Blue Koopa Troopa.png|Blue Koopa ACL MK8 Yellow Koopa Troopa.png|Yellow Koopa ACL MK8 Green Dry Bones.png|Green Dry Bones ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bones.png|Blue Dry Bones Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png|Dark Bones ACL MK8 Green Paratroopa.png|Green Paratroopa ACL MK8 Blue Paratroopa.png|Blue Paratroopa ACL MK8 Yellow Paratroopa.png|Yellow Paratroopa ACL MK8 Pink Pianta.png|Pink Pianta ACL MK8 Yellow Pianta.png|Yellow Pianta GreenNoki.png|Green Noki RedNoki.png|Red Noki 280px-Birdo MP9 (1).png|Red Birdo 280px-Birdo MP9 (1)WS. Png|Blue Birdo GreenBirdo.png|Green Birdo FireBro.png|Fire Bro. Boomerang Bro. SM3DL.png|Boomerang Bro. IceBro.png|Ice Bro. Tanooki_Mario_SM3DW.png| KitsuneLuigiTransparent.png| Cat_Princess_Peach_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png| Meowser_by_maxigamer-d8r1oee.png| Vampire_Wario_normal_WL3.png| Pirate_Yoshi.png| denotes downloadable in Halloween Pack Costume Mario These costumes for Mario are given to you if you own the game Super Mario Odyssey. scubaodyssey.png|Scuba Mario chefodyssey.png|Chef Mario sombreroodyssey.png|Tostarena Mario safariodyssey.png|Safari Mario fancyodyssey.png|Suited Mario footballodyssey.png|Football Mario Super Mario Maker - Mario.png|Construction Mario Mario_USA_alt.png|Golfer Mario credit to for the art that i found Unlocking Criteria *Rosalina & Luma- Complete the 150cc Mushroom Cup *Lakitu & Wiggler- Complete the 150cc Flower Cup *Nabbit & Bandit- Complete the 150cc Star Cup *King Boo & Petey Piranha- Complete the 150cc Special Cup *Dry Bowser & Dry Bones- Complete the 150cc Leaf Cup *Toadsworth & E. Gadd- Beat Boohemoth in Mission Mode *Red Lakitu & Wiggler- Complete the 150cc Shell Cup Items Like in other games, items are a crucial part to Mario Kart Switch. Items are found in Item Boxes around the track, and will give you a random item when driven through. Mario Kart Switch features a rebalanced item system, as well as the return of double items. Items are used by the character currently in the back of the kart- and only the characters in the back of the kart can get their own special items. However, it's always possible to switch characters. You can also hold two items in this game like in Deluxe, with one being held by the driver and the other by the thrower- and you must switch to use both. Exclusive items also return in this game, which make your choice of characters more important. Items found on Track These items are only found on the track. New Items Returning Items Special Items Tracks There are a total of 40 non DLC tracks in Mario Kart Switch, each with their own gimmicks and special features. The tracks in this game, along with the returning gimmicks of Gliders, Underwater Racing and Anti-Gravity also return the Pipes from Double Dash, used in shortcuts. 2 more cups, the Spiny Shell and Super Horn cups are being released free with the release of the game, where a ballot was held for the community's favorite retro course from each game. There's also another 2 cups named the All Cup Tour- which'll bring down a dropdown menu allowing you to choose between Nitro, Retro or Full-on. Nitro plays Mushroom, Flower, Egg, Star and Special, the Retro plays Shell, Banana, Bell, Leaf, and Lightning, and Full-on does all 10 in the base game. :Luigi Land is a simple track themed after Luigi, or to a lesser extent Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. The land takes place in a large buttly land with clear, sunset colored skies. Many Luigi-themed decorations are found around, and at one point you ride up the back of a giant Luigi statue. Pillow People can be seen watching from a distance. Bouncy Butts are exclusive to this track, though they act exactly the same as Bouncy Mushrooms. As this is the first track in the game, it does not have many sharp turns. The music is a remix of Wii's Luigi Circuit. :Second-Level Caverns takes place in a cavern designed after New Super Mario Bros. U, with multicolored crystals being scattered around, and a blue pathway allowing characters to drive without having to hit the darker blue offroad. Fans watching are traditional underground enemies as you wind through these caves, with blue piranha plants scattered around. There are many offroad areas, which allow you to cut through them, but otherwise its a pretty simple track. There is a section where you must avoid shifting crystals while gliding down, but the more skilled racers can try and to a well timed trick to maintain their speed. :Power-Up Palace is a large castle turned museum, showcasing many items that the Mario Bros. have used in both their adventures and racing tournaments in glass boxes. The track is simple but winding, not having much obstacles other than the occasional Goomba but requiring a bit of drifting here and there. Racers drive on a wide pathway throughout the castle, with a white floor acting as the "offroad". Item boxes near certain showcases have a higher chance of containing the respective item. The outside portion connects the rear of the castle to the front side and makes it a true circuit. :Toadette's Pink Rink is a racetrack built into a hockey stadium. Racers drive through the outskirts of the arena, where food vendors sell their goods, and then can choose a pathway. The bottom pathway requires racers to race through the ice, where they must avoid Skate Guys, pucks and more, making it the quicker but more challenging route, or the top route through the seats, where it takes slightly more time but is a pretty safe route. The place is themed after Toadette, where a statue of her can be spotted, and a logo in the shape of her head is the main hockey team's logo. :Goomba's Giant Gym stays true to its name- it's a very large gym, full of Goombas! These Goombas are training for their next raid of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the background, you can see comical events like Goombas wearing headbands attempting to lift weights, or trying to run on a treadmill, falling and getting back up again. Anyways, it's quite a simple track in its shape, but it also has a lot of obstacles- obviously, you might see some goomba's running to and fro, fitness balls that roll down the track randomly, and more. You can also drive upon the walls, which is a bit quicker though you might need to avoid some cabinets and gym supplies. :The Hedges of Illusion are a legendary hedge maze in the heart of the Forest of Illusion. Like early course Yoshi Valley, this maze has many twists and turns and alternate routes. Routes include a straight-forward, easy one, a hidden one with a fake wall, and another one which allows you to anti-gravity it up! The course is pretty long, though, so the course is sectioned, and ends when you exit the maze. On this course, your placing will always display as ?. :New Donk Parade is a yearly festival based upon the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New Donk City, set at night. Here, you'll drive on the side of buildings, on top of floats, and glide around large balloons in the large city. The parade is on the main street only, while the track goes both through it but sometimes out of it. There's a point where you must drive up the side of a building, and then glide around Mario-themed balloons to another building, and through a fountain with your underwater capabilities. :Sashimi Square ends the Flower Cup with a "Japanese Village"-type look similar to 8's Dragon Driftway, where the road full of twists and turns takes you through a brick path in a village, and around classic cherry blossoms. The place also has a prominent "sushi" theme, with one of the main obstacles being in a glider path, where a large pair of chopsticks contain an item box, but will spin you out if it closes on you. It also has a new enemy, Sushies, which are designed after Salmon Rolls, which will chase racers that get too close. You can also take a detour on the side of a series of buildings, or even cut through a little restaurant as a shortcut! :Choco Island 1 has been treated like the GBA tracks in Mario Kart 8- it has been lengthened and terraformed. However, many other aspects of the track remain the same. The mud now is replaced by drivable Chocolate Milk, being fountained out from a straw in the middle of said pool. Instead of small pools of the milk, the whole section they are found in is submerged. The first bend of the course is now on the side of a cliff in Anti-Gravity. Goombas are the only major obstacle in this course, along with some small piranha plants that don't bite, but spin you out when hit. :Toad's Factory is very changed from its appearance in Mario Kart Wii. The outside section with the swaying platforms now features a small glider ramp which opens on the second lap. As you reenter the building, it is now an anti-gravity section as the course now is tilted. The conveyors now also have anti-grav pillars in the middle of them, and the track twists back to normal in the siren section. As you jump out the building, the small out-of bounds water section's shortcut has now been made official, as there is a ramp floating in the lake. The sides of the machinery are now anti-gravity, which allows players to jump from one to another. The booster ramp is now a glider ramp which takes you to the finish line. Kart Parts The Kart Parts availible for this game are divided into 3 categories- Bodies, Wheels and Gliders. Many karts return from previous installments of the series, more than ever before. Bikes have been edited to include a "Sidecar" where the second character sits. Karts and Bikes have a number of differences- *Karts all outward drift, while some bikes have an inward drift. *Some characters have an alternate outfit for riding bikes. *Bikes preform wheelies when using a boost, but it's purely visual. An ATV is a cross between the two, which is functionally the same but some characters wear their alternate costumes, and the wheelies carry over. A random kart part is unlocked every 50 coins collected. * denotes Inside Drift Bosses There are many bosses in this game, found in the Boss Battle mode, and the Mission Mode. They must be beaten to win, and most have 3 phases. Collectibles A large aspect of Mario Kart Switch is its focus on customization and collecting. The game has many forms of rewards from completing different goals, or even just randomly. They are all purely cosmetic items. When opening the "Customize" menu from the main menu screen, you can fully customize any kart you want. The list of collectibles is- *'Stickers'- Decals you can place on your kart. These are the most abundant collectibles, with over 200 planned to be released. In the customization screen, you can choose any kart you want, and add stickers to it. A gallery of stickers can be found here. *'Pixl'- There are 9 Pixls you can collect in this game, each from Super Paper Mario. They will float beside your kart while you drive. The 9 Pixls are purely cosmetic and have no effect on gameplay. *'Beeps'- These different beep noises will play when you press down on the L-Stick. They also don't have any effect on gameplay, but everyone in the room you're in can hear them. Downloadable Content A series of Downloadable Content has been added to the game over time, the first pack being revealed before release. Crazy 8 Pack This pack is free and exclusive to owners of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and gives you 7 returning characters from Mario Kart 8. The pack was released upon the release of the game. Later in the game's lifespan, the pack was made buyable for 2.00$ USD. InklingFemaleSplatoon.png| Medium Inkling4.png| Medium New_Leaf_Dual_Artwork.png| (girl/boy) Light IsabelleACaF_Alt3.png| Light Tanooki_Mario_SM3DW.png| Medium Cat Peach.png| Medium LinkBotWSplotchless.png| Cruiser Kirby x Mario Kart Switch This pack adds 2 cups, 2 battle courses, and 6 new characters to race as, along with a bunch of new goodies! It is the first crossover pack released for Mario Kart Switch, featuring Kirby characters. It costs $3.50 USD to download. With the release of it, a new mode for online was added, which is a normal room that includes the new courses or battle courses. New Characters KirbyWiiNew.png| Feather KRtDL_Meta_Knight.png| Light KTD King Dedede.png| Cruiser Waddle_Dee_(Kirby Triple Deluxe).png| Feather gearmo galaxy.png| Light whittle.png| Feather New Karts New Courses Amiibo Amiibo are obviously compatible with this game- but for the first time in the Mario Kart series, it introduces its own line of custom Amiibo. 8 Amiibo- featuring the original 9 (Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, DK, Bowser and Wario (Luigi being included in the Mario & Luigi amiibo) characters in their signature karts with their partners (Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, and Waluigi). Amiibo in this game work in a number of ways- *Non-MK Amiibo figurines like the Smash Bros. Most amiibo will unlock a Pixl and a Kart Sticker, but others will also unlock a Mii Outfit, or rarely a costume swap for a certain character. *Mario Kart series amiibo will work like in Smash, where you can train them to race like you do and participate in "Amiibo Tournaments" Amiibo Mode A new feature is the before mentioned "Amiibo Mode", where you can train your amiibo in special training sessions, where you will do a regular, chosen difficulty single race with your amiibo, where they will learn to race like you- for example, the better you aim your shell shots, your amiibo will do the same! You like item smuggling? Your amiibo does too! Your amiibo will level up with you, and sometimes you will earn gifts like coin bonuses or even alternate costumes, and you can have up to 9 amiibo in your arsenal. There are monthly "Amiibo Tournaments", where you enter your amiibo to race alongside other people's amiibo, and you can watch the race and cheer your amiibo on alongside a bunch the other racer's miis. Winning can give you in-game prizes, such as exclusive cosmetics, and a trophy for your amiibo to sport. Mario Kart Channel The Nintendo Switch app has a special section dedicated to Mario Kart Switch, called the Mario Kart Channel, which is the replacement to the Wii's app of the same name. It is a way for the player to view stats for the last 100 races, view AR shots with their unlocked trophies, and more! Mario Kart Channel can.... *View the stats of your previous 100 races, including the participants, your placing, highlights (such as shock and blue shell dodges), amount of items and coins used, etc. *Use unlocked trophies, used "Mario Kart" series amiibo, and your Mii (in a kart) in an AR Mode similar to Snapchat's, and send them directly to your photos. *Look at the stats of your friends, and ask them for a race from away from your Switch. *Compare your lifetime driving to real world locations, like SplatNet's similar feature. **1400km- Distance in Europe east to west. **5420km- Distance of US Route 20. **15000km- Distance around Australia *View your last 6 replays, edit and upload them to Youtube as a replacement to Mario Kart TV. *Scan special promo codes. Challenges A feature returning from Mario Kart Wii, monthly Challenges appear aside from Missions, being lengthier than missions but with a reward for beating it, such as an Alternate Costume. The first challenge was in December 2018, shortly after the game's release. Cheat Codes These cheat codes can be entered on the screens of Versus or Battle on the top left where it says "Codes", in single player or multiplayer only. These cheats are just little "fun-boosters" and will not record on the stats menu, and will not help you unlock anything. They can only be used in single player and local multiplayer and only in Versus and Battle. Hints to these codes can be found by completing missions. *'Bouncing Shells'- left, right, a, zl, b, r (makes all shells, including the blue shell, bounce up and down while "live") *'Big Bananas'- right, left, b, up, y (all bananas are now giant bananas. all giant bananas have their size increased and drop giant bananas when hit) *'Specials to All'- down, down, l, x, y (every character can now find every special except the Bitsize Mushroom) *'Balloons'- up, up, up, x, l (in races, it gives every character balloons- if you run out, you're out! if you're in battle, every mode has balloons- if balloon-using mode, doubles the amount of balloons) *'Invisible Karts'- down, b, b, a, r (all vehicles are only shadows on the ground, like in Mario Kart Wii!) *'Bob-Omb Karts'- down, down, down, up, up (karts explode when colliding, eliminating the two participants) *'Reverse Round'- right, left, left, right, down (you can only see behind you) *'Bouncy Boosts'- up, up, up, down, up, up (every boost pad is replaced with a bounce pad) *'Anytime-Glide'- a, a, b, a, y, b, up (using "beep" will cause you to rise into the air and start to glide anywhere while you're on dry land.) *'Anytime-Item' b, r, zr, zl, a, left, b (using "beep" will roll an item) *'Chain Chomps' r, l, r, l, up, down, b (will spawn chain chomps that will spawn at the opposite side of the track, and will go the opposite way of the drivers- forcing you to avoid them) *'Moon Jump' up, up, up, up, up (pressing "brake" will cause the player to rise into the air) Ballot A ballot was released in May 21st, 2017 to find the tracks used in the Spiny Shell and Super Horn cups. See here. Trophies These collectible trophies act as an achievement system, allow you to unlock gear and other little things, and the game considers it the road to 100% completing the game. In some cases, they are ranked by kind (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond), and if you unlock a higher one like Gold, you'll get the two lower ones, etc. Opening the "Nintendo Switch Online" app will allow you to take a pictures on your smartphone with the AR Trophies. Trivia *Some content, such as Mario Kart Museum and New Donk Parade, is taken from EnderLegends' cancelled project, DLC packs for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *Content and formatting is somewhat inspired by other fanon games such as Mario Kart 9, and other working titles (which I'll list when they get out of sandbox mode). I advise you check them out. *''Second Level Caverns' '' name is based off of not only the fact that it's the second track in the game, but that the second level of nearly every sidescrolling Mario game is a cave. *The Koopalings' special items are inspired by their boss fights in earlier Mario games. **Iggy Koopa's New Super Mario Bros. 2 boss fight was a carriage pulled by a chain chomp. **Roy's special item, the tweester, is a reference to his desert world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii **Lemmy is associated with balls, hence the Ball and Chain. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:EnderLegends Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games